1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle seat assembly's, and more particularly to a pneumatic bicycle seat assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past several years, bicycling has regained popularity. Despite such gain and the plethora of improvements in bicycling apparatus, a comfortable bicycle seat remains absent. Many attempts have focused on the bicycle seat with pneumatic seats appearing to be the most promising improvement. But, current designs and apparatus are found to be still be deficient.
Examples of pneumatic bicycle seats are U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,961 to Howard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,249 to Weber et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,993 Heh, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,251 to Bouria. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,851 to Noyes et al., discloses a rotocasted or injection molded hollow saddle pneumatic seat.
There exists a need for a pneumatic bicycle seat that conforms to and supports the anatomical shape of either male or female bicyclists and that is uncomplicated to manufacture. Such a pneumatic bicycle seat is not yet found in the art. The present invention substantially fulfills this need.
It is therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a new, improved pneumatic bicycle seat assembly which is simple, practicle and economic to manufacture, employ and maintain.
The pneumatic bicycle seat of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts, design and complications of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an improved pneumatic bicycle seat which is simple, practical and economic to manufacture, employ and maintain. The prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the simple inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.